Akatsuki Bouquet: Fireworks
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Harumi distracts Deidara while Tobi steals a box of Deidara's fireworks. Deidara's not exactly happy. Just a cute little one-shot. Not much story to it. Rated K Deidara/OC. Third in Akatsuki Bouquetone-shot series.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, plot, etc. I only own my OC and my "plot".**

**Akatsuki Boutique is the main title of a series of one shots for Akatsuki/OC pairings. They're all their own story so they can each get their own cover. On this cover is what the OC looks like and a rose. This cover has a yellow rose since it's Deidara. Itachi will have black, Kisa Blue, Sasori Red, Zetsu Green, Hidan white, Tobi Orange, Pein grey, Kakuzu lighter (money) green.**

**Summary: Harumi distracts Deidara while Tobi steals a box of Deidara's fireworks. Deidara's not exactly happy. Just a cute little one-shot. Not much story to it. Rated K+ Deidara/OC. Third in Akatsuki bouquet one-shot series.**

* * *

**Fireworks:**

"Senpai!" Deidara groaned hearing the two voices can in unison and in the same high pitch tone.

"No, not today." He moaned letting his head fall. Two heads popped into the doorway of Deidara's room.

"Senpai!" Deidara slowly turned to glare at the orange masked man and the female brunette.

"Tobi, Harumi, go away." He growled. "I'm busy."

"But Deidei-Senpai." Harumi said with a pout giving him blue puppy dog eyes.

"I cannot deal with _both_ of you at the same time." Deidara said with a glare. "And don't call me Deidei!"

"But Dei-" Deidara gave her a death glare and she frowned.

"Well, Haru -Chan wanted to ask Senpai something so Tobi will leave." He said nodding his head once.

"Thanks Tobi-Kun!" Harumi said. The two hugged while Deidara sighed. Tobi left and Deidara looked at Harumi.

"Well, what do you want? I'm busy, un." Harumi looked at the ground; she brought her hands out of the black cloak she wore and pushed two fingers together shyly as she mumbled something. "Say it louder." She mumbled again. "Louder." The same volume. Deidara's eye twitched. "Just say it!"

"Can you teach me to make art!?" Harumi had her eyes closed and waited for him to say no.

"W-what?" Deidara blinked. Harumi opened her eyes and looked at him.

"W-will you teach me...art."

"Y-Yeah, uh yeah sure." Harumi smiled and Deidara found himself blushing slightly. "You… you agree with my art?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah!"

"W-well." He chuckled and smirked. "I guess I can show you a few things, un." He said with a shrug. Harumi clapped rapidly while jumping in place. Her hair, and the black and red bows in it, bobbed. Deidara rolled his eyes and brought her over to a table with clay on it.

"Can you teach me to make a clay kitten, DeiDei-Sensei?" Harumi asked. Deidara's eye twitched and Harumi giggled.

* * *

While Deidara was showing Harumi how to make a few things Tobi quietly came back into the room and grabbed a box that was under Deidara's bed. He successfully snuck back out then proceeded to loudly reenter the room.

"Haru-Chan! Play with Tobi!" He shouted running up to her and grabbing her arm.

"Tobi!" Deidara shouted as Tobi dragged Harumi out of the room before he could blink.

"Sorry DeiDei!" Deidara heard her call as her voice faded. Deidara sighed and looked down at the incomplete heart that Harumi was making while he was showing her how to make a bird. He lifted the heart with a small smile but dropped it when he heard a loud boom. He raised an eyebrow and frowned. It suddenly clicked and he checked under his bed.

"TOBI!"

* * *

Deidara stormed outside the base to see Tobi and Harumi crouched with their hands covering their ears.

"Tobi!" Deidara shouted. The masked man jumped. Deidara started coming over and Harumi jumped up.

"Deidei!" She shouted and ran over before tackling him to the ground as a firework set went off. The two hit the ground and one of Deidara's arms went around her waist while the other went to the back of her head and pushed her head down against his neck protectively. The fireworks stopped and Harumi raised her head with Deidara's hand still in her hair.

"You could've asked, un." Deidara said with an annoyed look.

"Would you have said yes?" Harumi asked.

"Nope." He smirked. "But I still woulda held ya." Harumi blushed, realizing their position. She tried to get up but he wouldn't let her. "Why'd you take'em, un? Tobi's not that stupid to think of it on his own."

"I like fireworks." She said. Deidara smirked.

"Oh really?" She nodded. He suddenly kissed her. She blinked with wide eyes. "Any fireworks there?" He asked. He didn't get an answer but another kiss. Deidara smirked into the kiss and deepened it. An explosion went off behind them and Deidara broke the kiss. "Goddamnit Tobi!" Harumi giggled and Deidara pulled her head down to kiss her again.

* * *

**So not much story, this was meant to just be a cute little one-shot. Check out my Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu and Sasori ones too.**

**Check my profile to see when I'm open to taking requests.**


End file.
